The present invention relates to an applicator for applying spring-wire clips to paper sheets and other sheet materials.
Staplers are commonly used for stapling together a plurality of sheets of paper or other sheet materials. However, staplers do not permit convenient removal or addition of sheets since this requires first removing the staple. While it is known to use various types of applicator devices for applying clips of the leaf-spring type to a plurality of sheets, e.g., as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,157, 5,890,642 and 6,067,706, in-so-far as we are aware, clips of the spring-wire type (such as the common paper clips) are generally applied to sheets manually, by holding the stack of sheets in one hand, and using the other hand for manually applying the spring-wire clip thereto.